World of Darkness: Blood
|price = Print: $21.99 PDF: $13.99 }} World of Darkness: Blood & Silk (or simply Blood & Silk) is a historical sourcebook for Kindred of the East that brings the game into the timeline of Vampire: The Dark Ages. In the time of the Dark Ages, the titular vampires (the Wan Kuei) were not yet called the Kuei-jin, and the Fifth Age had yet to begin. As a World of Darkness book, Blood & Silk also includes crossover information for the other shen of the Dark Ages: the Xiong Ren (fera, known in the modern nights as hengeyokai), hsien (the "changelings" of the Middle Kingdom), Chi'n Ta (mages), the wraiths of the Yellow Springs, mortals and demon-hunters like the shih, and foreigners in the Middle Kingdom (notably Cainites). Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Visit an Age of Wonder and Terror :The year is 1197. It is the Fourth Age of the World, and much that is beautiful or holy is dying. Cainites and other monsters take new steps along the Silk Road, while in the Middle Kingdom, the Wan Kuei rage against the heavens. It is a time of majesty and fear, of magic and blood - and it beckons you. :Enter a World That Is Not Your Own :World of Darkness: Blood & Silk'' is a historical sourcebook for the entire World of Darkness. Here, at last, is a historical look at the Kuei-jin of the Dark Ages and their Middle Kingdom. From the intruders of the West to the Ferocious People of the Fourth Age, everything you need to transport your chronicle to a world of awe and fear awaits you.'' :World of Darkness: Blood & Silk'' includes:'' :*''Complete source material on the Middle Kingdom at the twilight of the Fourth Age, including the Five August Courts of the Wan Kuei'' :*''A look at now-transformed Disciplines practiced by the Hungry Dead'' :*''Information on the mages, shapechangers and other shen of the Age'' Chapters Introduction Chapter One: Hungry Dead of the Middle Kingdom (World) It's 1197 AD, and in Christendom, wars are waged among the kings of Europe and crusades are launched to liberate (or reconquer) lands that were lost centuries ago to the Muslims. They are unaware of greater and older civilizations far to the east, which rule the day and night. For the Far East it is a time of change and chaos. For millennia, the Middle Kingdom was the center of both an empire and a great civilization, whose influence spread had spread far and wide. The Chinese empire has been reduced to a pale shadow of what it once had been. The Southern Song dynasty rules half of the lands that had traditionally been ruled by its predecessors. Nihon (the land which would in the future be known as Japan) had just come out of a brutal civil war, and was still recovering from the conflict. To the north of Imperial China, within a few decades the Mongol horde will surge in a seemingly unstoppable wave across the world. In the supernatural world in the Far East, the Wan Kuei (Ten Thousand Demons) are the dominant power. Far from the vampires' urban centers of power are the shapeshifting Xiong Ren (the Ferocious People), where they rule. Having been betrayed by the Wan Xian many centuries before, the Xiong Ren don't trust them and blame the vampires for the coming Age of Darkness. The hsien who descend from those agents of the August Personage who were abandoned on Earth, likewise hold a grudge. Moving around in the Middle Kingdom are ghosts and the chi'n ta (the Magi). Deep within the shadows are the agents of the Yama Kings, rulers of Ten Thousand Hells. There are many who are willing to sell their souls to these demons, including the depraved Kura Sau among the hsien, the Kumo Goblin Spiders among the Xiong Ren, and the hidden akum within the Wan Kuei. Chapter Two: Many Roads Back (Dharmas) Chapter Three: Taking the Second Breath (Characters) Chapter Four: Ways Under Heaven (Systems) Chapter Five: Tales of Silk (Storytelling) Chapter Six: Barbarians and Shen (Crossovers) Appendix: Cities of the Dead (Locations) Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology (...) Gallery Blood_and_Silk_1.jpg Blood_and_Silk_2.jpg Blood_and_Silk_3.jpg|The August Courts Blood_and_Silk_4.jpg Blood_and_Silk_5.jpg Blood_and_Silk_6.jpg Blood_and_Silk_7.jpg Blood_and_Silk_8.jpg Blood_and_Silk_9.jpg Blood_and_Silk_10.jpg Category:2000 releases Category:Kindred of the East books Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:World of Darkness books